Best Friend's Brother
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: This is a song fic to the song 'Best Friend's Brother  BFB  by Victoria Justice, DxS


**Hey everyone, I got bored at like midnight, I couldn't sleep, and I remembered this song randomly and so I decided to write this fanfiction... Umm, I think that's all I have to say on the matter, oh, and to Oak Leaf Ninja, don't review on this story, PM me your review and save this story for the next time you run out of PMs.**

* * *

><p><span>I call you up when I know he's at home<span>  
><span>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.<span>  
><span>Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?<span>  
><span>Should I give him a smile?<span>  
><span>Should I get up and leave?<span>  
><span>I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking<span>  
><span>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?<span>  
><span>I really hope I can get him alone.<span>  
><span>I just don't, don't want her to know.<span>

'I'm so bored, what time is it,' I thought. I looked at the clock '3:00' I think he's home, I'll call the home phone. I dialed Jazz's home phone number.

"Hi Sam," Danny said I almost exploded just because he said my name.

"H-Hi Danny. Is Jazz there," I asked stuttering? 'Real smooth, Manson,' I thought.

"Yeah, one sec," I heard him faintly yell for Jazz.

"Hey Sam," she said.

"Hey Jazz," I replied, "Wanna do something?"

"Sure, wanna come over here; Liam's here with Danny. They're about to start band practice and I want someone to suffer through it with me," she said.

"Sure," I laughed, "Be there in a few." I walked to their house and rang the doorbell, Danny answered the door.

'Should I smile at him or just walk in,' I asked myself. I didn't do either.

"Is Jazz here," I asked. Obvious answer, I know, I'm just kind of trying to make small talk so I can be alone with him more.

Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
><span>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<span>  
><span>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<span>  
><span>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!<span>  
><span>I don't want to, but I want to,<span>  
><span>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!<span>  
><span>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<span>  
><span>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<span>  
><span>BFB! BFB!<span>  
><span>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<span>

"Yeah, she's upstairs, you can go on up," he said twirling a drumstick around his fingers and stopping it as it pointed at the stairs.

My brother glared at me as he stood there with his guitar, he's my brother, he read my notebook; he knows that I like Danny.

I started walking up the stairs as Danny and Liam went back to band rehearsal.

'Danny's really good at drumming,' I thought as I went to Jazz's room.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, do you mind if I get some water or something," I asked?

"Sure, want me to come with you," she offered.

"No I think I can handle it, want anything," I asked.

"I'm good," she said. I went downstairs to get some water, but the only clean cups were on the top shelves that I couldn't reach. After a minute, Danny came in.

"Hi Sam," he smiled.

"Hey Danny, can you get me a cup," I asked him?

"Sure Sam," he laughed. He got a cup off the shelf easily and gave it to me.

"Thanks," I said, "How tall are you?"

"6 foot 3, maybe 4, I'm not exactly sure," he said.

"Okay," I said simply.

I kinda think that I might be his type.  
><span>Because when you're not around, he's not acting too shy.<span>  
><span>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.<span>  
><span>Is this all in my head?<span>  
><span>I don't know what to do.<span>  
><span>I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.<span>  
><span>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?<span>  
><span>I really hope I can get him alone.<span>  
><span>I just don't, don't want her to know.<span>

We started talking for a few minutes, he was actually really nice, whenever we were with Jazz and Liam; he usually didn't talk to me unless it was about Jazz or Liam or something they said.

He started staring at me, I thought he was gonna make a move, but I probably overexagerated his look.

'I wonder if he's free this weekend,' I started thinking, 'No Sam, don't think like that. He's Jazz's brother,' I mentally scolded myself. After a few minutes, I went back up to Jazz.

"What took you so long," she asked me? I asked myself if I should tell her I was talking to her brother or not.

"I couldn't get the cup down," I admitted embarrassed. I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the WHOLE truth.

Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
><span>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<span>  
><span>Yeeeeaaah<span>  
><span>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.<span>  
><span>I don't want to, but I want to,<span>  
><span>Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and<span>  
><span>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<span>  
><span>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<span>  
><span>BFB! BFB!<span>  
><span>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<span>  
><span>BFB! BFB!<span>  
><span>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<span>

She invited me to spend the night and knowing Liam, he and Danny'll probably be up all night playing video games.

'Danny's really nice, I mean he plays punk rock music in the band so I didn't really think he'd be that nice, but he is, and he's tall,' I started thinking for about the 18th time, I can't get him out of my head.

"So, do you have a crush on anyone," Jazz asked me at around midnight.

"Yeah," I said blushing, "Do you?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay, my turn to ask the question, would you ever date my brother, I won't be mad if you say yes or if you say no," I said.

Cause he's such a dream.  
><span>Yeah<span>  
><span>And you know what I mean,<span>  
><span>If you weren't related.<span>

"Probably not," she said, "If you weren't related to him, would you?"

"No, he's not my type," I said. "If you weren't related to Danny, would you date him?"

"Yeah, he's nice," she said, "Would you date him?"

"I don't know, maybe," I lie blushing like crazy. Of course I would date him, I think about what it would be like all the time!

Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
><span>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<span>  
><span>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<span>  
><span>A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.<span>  
><span>I don't want to, but I want to!<span>  
><span>Cause I just can't get you out of mind and<span>  
><span>Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!<span>  
><span>My best friend's brother is the one for me!<span>  
><span>BFB! BFB!<span>  
><span>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<span>  
><span>BFB! BFB!<span>  
><span>My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.<span>

The next day, Liam and I went home, when we got there, my phone started buzzing; it was a text, from Danny.

'Will You Go Out With Me?' It said.

'Sure. :)' I reply, mentally screaming, "OH MY GOSH! HE LIKES ME BACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R&amp;R.<strong>  
><strong>Peace, Love, Phantom,<strong>  
><strong>PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P <strong>


End file.
